An Unfortunate Time In the Hollywood Tower Hotel
by Samantha Sterling
Summary: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny are on the run as accused murderers and take refuge in the Hollywood Tower Hotel. And the time they spend there is time they will never forget. A crossover between Series of Unfortunate Events and Tower of Terror.
1. The Pitiful Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the rights to any characters or locations in this story. Lemony Snicket and Harpercollins Publishing own the characters of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire as well as any other Series of Unfortunate Events characters and locations mentioned. Disney owns the characters and locations from Tower of Terror.**

The sky was a bleary dark gray. The weather was very cold; winds whipped through the air and were as cold as ice. Occasionally, there was a loud clap of thunder, loud enough in some cases to wake the dead. The dark, desolate road that Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire walked down as they left town that miserable day, suitcases in hand, was completely deserted except for them. To them, this sort of day was completely normal in woeful, miserable lives like theirs. And this day was no better. On the run for a murder they did not commit, they had found themselves on this road looking for a good, decent hiding place, but had no luck so far in finding one.

"We've been searching all day for a hiding place, and have not found one decent hiding place. And no way in the world am I hiding in a bush again." Violet said, sound slightly irritated.

"Creesha!" shrieked Sunny, which most likely meant "I agree with you one hundred percent."

Violet smiled at Sunny, who she was carrying in her arms. "Yeah, at least you agree with me." she said and both girls turned around and glared at Klaus.

"What! I thought a bush was better than nothing." Klaus exclaimed.

Violet rolled her eyes at him and said "A bush is not comfortable, not warm, and definitely an obvious hiding spot for someone who is walking along the road and looking for another person."

"Well, do you think any hiding place right now would be comfortable, warm, and not obvious right now?" Klaus said. "Everything in our lives has been anything but that since the fire and Count Olaf began getting on our tails for our fortune."

"Deenana!" shrieked Sunny, which meant something along the lines of "Klaus has a point. I don't care where we hide now, just as long as no one finds us for a very long time." Violet thought about what her brother and sister had said, and it didn't take long for her to realize both were right. Nothing had been very comforting in their lives since their parents had perished in the fire and Count Olaf had begun pursuing them for their fortune. And right now, it truly did not matter where they would hide now, just as long as it was a place where no one could find them until (hopefully) their names were cleared.

"You know, you both are right. All we should care about right now is finding a hiding place where we can stay for a long time and where no one will find us until everything is hopefully sorted out." Violet said.

Klaus just smiled at her and said "Well, let's get going and continue to search for that perfect place."


	2. The Gigantic Gate

After walking for about four miles, the Baudelaires still had no luck in finding the perfect, isolated hiding spot. "What do you suggest we do now?" Klaus said to Violet. "You're the inventor, you figure something out."

"Give me time to think about it." said Violet as she pulled her ribbon from her dress to tie her hair up.

But as Sunny suddenly shrieked "Quees!" which most likely meant "Look at that tall gate over there!" Violet realized she had no need to do that right now.

Sunny had indeed spotted a very tall rusted gate alongside the road they were walking on; attached to a tall, long stone wall they had been walking along. The Baudelaires were shocked to find this gate four miles outside of the town. Even more shocking was an eviction notice saying "Condemned on October 31, 1939. Trespassing forbidden." hanging on the gate and a huge chain with a padlock keeping it closed.

"I wonder what's behind this gate, maybe because it's condemned it could be the perfect hiding spot." commented Klaus.

"You are right on that point. But what is behind this gate?" said Violet. "If it is truly a condemned building, I sure would like to know what it is." All three children continued to try and look through the bushes and trees behind the wall and gate. They were desperate to try and get at least a glimpse of whatever condemned building was behind the gate. And it was Klaus who finally spotted something after looking up and peering through the trees.

"Look at that!" he exclaimed and pointed towards the sky. As his sisters looked up towards the direction his finger was pointing, they were just as astonished as he was. For beyond the wall, the gate, and the trees was an old, dilapidated hotel building. Broken neon lights on the front of building spelled out its name, The Hollywood Tower Hotel. A huge burn mark surrounded the lights, indicating lightning had struck the building. Parts of this reddish tan hotel were broken off and crumbling away. Pointy towers decorated the top of the gigantic, run down building. "Well, I think this will do nicely, won't it?" Klaus said sarcastically.

Sunny rolled her eyes at him and squealed "Duchabo." which meant something along the lines of "Whatever, wise guy. Let's just open the gate and get in that building."

"Sunny's right. I'll figure something out." Violet said as she used her ribbon to tie her hair up, indicating she was trying to figure out a way to open up the gate. Looking around for something she could possibly use, she stuck her hand in her coat pocket and felt something in there. She hadn't even realized that she still had this thing, but now that they were in this predicament, she was glad she had it. It was her favorite pen that she always used to sketch invention ideas, and now it would become an invention itself.

Violet help up the pen in her hand and said to Klaus "This is literally our key to opening the gate."

"Just how is that literally our key in?" he asked but Violet didn't respond. She simply walked over to the gate, stuck the tip of the pen in the keyhole of the lock, and jiggled it around. It didn't take long before the lock popped open and fell to the ground.

Violet turned to Klaus and Sunny and said her favorite catchphrase: "There's always something."

Klaus grinned at her and turned to pick up Sunny as Violet untangled the chain and pushed open the gate. She turned to her siblings and asked them "Are you ready to do this?"

"Definitely, let's do this this." Klaus said. They followed Violet inside the gate and as soon as all three were inside, Violet close the gate, then locked the chain back on so it looked like no one had broken in. And with that, off they set towards the Hollywood Tower Hotel.


	3. The Listless Lobby

The three Baudelaire children, now behind the gate and ready to investigate this possible hiding place, walked up the grass covered stone pathway behind the gate to the hotel. After they walked about 30 feet or so, they came to a huge, elaborate stone archway in front of the hotel that was covered in vines. Underneath this archway on a tiled pathway was an old marble fountain that no longer ran water and was filled with dead leaves and wilting flower petals.

"Wow, it sure was beautiful." Violet said as she ran her fingers along the pillars of the archway.

"Yeah, it looked like it was a very beautiful, prosperous hotel." Klaus said, looking into the dried up fountain.

Sunny, who was trying to nibble at an old marble statue off to the side, squealed "Meesoo!" which probably meant "I would have definitely liked to spend a vacation here at this hotel."

Violet walked along the tile walkway just outside the hotel, marveling at the once beautiful decorative trim on the building which was now peeling away and rusting. She thought of how great the hotel must have been before it was condemned, how many people must have stayed here and had a wonderful time. "I bet even famous people stayed here as well." she said to herself as she looked at the cracked, dusty windows lining the outside wall. As she tried to peek into the hotel through one of the windows, she heard Klaus call out "Violet, come here. I think I found a way in!"

Violet ran around the corner of the building and found Klaus standing in front of huge double doors, holding Sunny in one arm and the suitcases in the other. "These are obviously the main doors, but they're locked." he said, setting down the suitcases and jiggling one of them with his free hand. "You still got that pen?" he asked Violet.

"Yeah, I do. Hold on a minute." she said and stuck the pen inside the keyhole on one of the doors. She jiggled the pen for a few seconds before she heard a click sound, indicating the door was now unlocked. Violet looked at her brother and sister and asked them "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Klaus said. "I wanna get Sunny out of the storm before she gets too scared." With that, Violet pushed open the two double doors and the Baudelaires were greeted with the sight of a beautiful, yet deserted and dirty hotel lobby.

The children were just taken aback at the site of this elaborate lobby. As Violet closed the doors behind them, she was in awe at what she saw. "Oh my god, this is so pretty." she gasped in amazement.

Klaus and Sunny didn't respond to her comment, but both were pretty much thinking the same thing: The lobby was absolutely gorgeous. Dust covered, but gorgeous. A huge statue of an owl stood in the center of the lobby. Two magenta satin-covered sofas stood in front of an elaborately decorated fireplace. Above the fireplace hung a satin tapestry with the Hollywood Tower Hotel logo on it. The carpeting was of a beautiful, elaborate, oriental type design. Small lamps hung on decorative pillars. An old sign advertised a show playing at the hotel's Tip Top Club. There was even an abandoned mah jongg game right pass the doors. The children were in awe at all of this. Finally, after a long silence, Klaus turned to Violet and said "You know, I think we're gonna be pretty comfortable here." Violet smiled at her brother, finally feeling like something would go right in their otherwise unfortunate lives. Sunny even clapped her hands together and grinned at her brother and sister, she was definitely ready to start exploring the lobby herself.


	4. The Disturbing Discoveries

As soon as Klaus set Sunny down on the floor, she immediately crawled over to one of the sofas to nibble at the legs. "Well, I can tell Sunny's gonna feel right at home here." he commented to Violet.

"Yeah, she's got all these things to bite. But what about us? What's here for us to be interested in?" asked Violet. "

I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find something." Klaus said. With that, the two elder Baudelaires began to look around the lobby for anything that might peak their interests.

Violet headed right for the elevator she noticed behind the concierge desk, which had an "Out of Order" sign in front of them. As she looked them over, admiring the ornate design on the elevator doors, she looked up at the tops of them at the floor indicator. The arrow was pointing at 11, indicating the elevator was still on the 11th floor of the 12 story hotel. Violet assumed the elevator had gotten jammed on that floor, but her gut was telling her something more. She had a strange feeling that maybe this was the reason why the hotel was condemned, but she couldn't figure out why she felt that way. Surely, an elevator accident wouldn't shut down an entire 12 story hotel, would it, she thought to herself. She even wondered if she could invent a way to get into the elevator shaft and figure out the reason the elevator was jammed.

While Violet was thinking about inventions and elevators, Klaus had actually found a library off the main lobby. To him, it was strange but delightful to find a library in a hotel, much less a condemned hotel. All the hotels he had been in when he had taken vacations with his parents in the past did not have libraries, but that didn't matter to him. He had not read a decent book in a long time and was eager to do so right now. The first one that caught his eye was a book on the many symphonies of Mozart and Beethoven, which he pulled from the shelves and promptly began reading.

Sunny, however, was most interested in the discarded suitcases. She soon grew tired of nibbling on the sofa legs and crawled over to the suitcases, eager to see what bitable contents they held. The first one she tried to get into was locked, but that didn't faze her. The next one that caught her eye was an old hatbox and she easily lifted the lid off. Inside was a fancy, white, wide brimmed hat trimmed with lace. Even though she knew she shouldn't do it, Sunny lifted the hat out of the box. She was just about to sink her four sharp teeth into it when she heard Violet call out "Sunny, what are you doing?"

Innocently, Sunny squeaked "Eeyoo." which meant "I'm gonna bite this hat, what do you think I'm doing?"

Violet glared at her little sister and said "That hat used to belong to someone, so show some respect." Sunny stuck out her lip and pouted, determined to get her way. But it was no use trying it with Violet, she had seen Sunny do this before to get her way and was not fooled one bit.

"Just put it back, ok? Go chew on that signpost over there." said Violet, pointing to the signpost that held the Tip Top Club sign.

Sunny groaned "Auda" as she put the hat back, which meant something along the lines of "If you ask me, I think it's strange suitcases are still in a condemned hotel."

As the youngest Baudelaire headed over to the signpost, her older sister began to take in everything that they had discovered in the lobby that day. A library still filled with many books, abandoned suitcases, an elevator stuck on the 11th floor. Violet had this strange feeling that all of these were in someway part of how and why the Hollywood Tower Hotel was condemned.

_At nighttime_

It was now nightfall. The lobby was pretty eerie at night, but thankfully Violet had brought the headlamp she invented with them so that gave them some light. As the children sat around in wearing the nightclothes from their suitcases and eating raw carrots, they pondered what they had discovered that day.

"So you think everything we found is part of the reason why this hotel has been condemned since 1939?" Klaus said.

Violet ran her finger along the carpet and said "Yeah I do. The elevator being jammed may have caused it to be condemned, but I highly doubt it."

"Don't forget that burn mark on the outside. Maybe when the building was struck by lightning, it caused a mass panic." Klaus said.

Sunny, who had finished eating her carrot, was tired and nodding off to sleep, but she had been wondering why the abandoned suitcases were still in the lobby. All three children couldn't help but feeling something bad had happened in this hotel all those years ago, but couldn't figure out what went wrong or why the things they had discovered that day had anything to do with what happened. As Violet turned off the headlamp and all three children fell asleep on the sofas, little did they know they would discover another clue about the hotel the very next day.


	5. The Curious Caretaker

The Baudelaires woke up the next morning after a long, much deserved sleep. The sofas had been surprisingly comfortable to sleep on, so no one woke up sore and stiff. As Violet yawned and stretched, she smiled at Klaus who was sitting on the other sofa and at Sunny who was rubbing her eyes right next to her. "Well, I'm glad to see everyone slept good." she said.

"Yeah, we needed this after all we've been through." Klaus said, picking up his clothes from one of the suitcases.

"Bak." said Sunny happily, indicating that she too felt better as well.

After everyone stepped away for some privacy to change into their regular clothes, the three gathered back into the center of the lobby to decide what sort of things they should do that day. Violet was particularly interested in exploring the old boiler room in the basement and studying all the gauges, gears and such that made it up. "Maybe I'll learn some new things I can possibly build." she said.

"You go do that, Sunny and I will stay here and explore the lobby." said Klaus, bouncing Sunny on his knee. As soon as they stood up, they heard voices coming from the outside.

"God, please don't tell me the authorities found us." Klaus said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Shh, listen." said Violet, putting her finger to her mouth.

The children froze in fear as they heard two men talking outside on the main porch. One of them asked "So being caretaker is nothing?" to which the other man responded "It helps the cash flow."

Violet and Klaus gave each other scared looks, realizing just now the hotel did have a caretaker and that they would be in huge trouble if they got caught. Violet then whispered to Klaus "Klaus, take the suitcases and get behind the desk now." while pointing at the concierge desk. "Sunny and I will follow you." Fully understanding the seriousness of the situation they were in, Klaus grabbed the two small suitcases and ran behind the desk, followed closely by Violet holding a terrified Sunny in her arms. They got behind the desk just in the nick of time, because as soon as they did they heard a key turn and the doors pushed open.

"Come on Q, you're the caretaker. Come in." one of the men said.

The other man, who was obviously Q, said defiantly "No way man, there's ghosts in there. It's haunted."

"Allright Q, suit yourself." the first man said. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny all looked at each other with puzzled looks. Could this 60 year old hotel really be haunted, or was Q just afraid to step inside? They squeezed even tighter together when they heard the mystery man walk over to the desk, fearing he would look behind it and see them. For what seemed like the longest minute of their lives, they waited and listen to the man look at the many papers and personal items that were still on the desk. Finally, they listened to his footsteps as he walked away towards the main staircase. But the children didn't dare look up until they heard him walk down the stairs and knew for sure he was out of the lobby.

Klaus slowly peaked up over the edge of the desk and asked "Could this place really be haunted?"

Violet responded with "Even if it's not, whatever caused this hotel to shut down still scares people to this day. I mean, even the caretaker is obviously afraid to come in."

"This mystery just gets bigger and bigger, and we've been here not even two days yet." Klaus said. Sunny didn't say anything in return, but she too was a little frightened at what she had to encounter at the hotel.

The children suddenly heard the mystery man's footsteps running up the stairs and they quickly ducked behind the desk again. As the man went running out of the hotel, they could hear him say to himself "I found it. Abigail was right." and he slammed the doors closed behind him.

The Baudelaires allowed themselves to breathe a sigh of relief before coming out from behind the desk. They were very thankful that they had not been discovered by these two men, but soon they were to find out there was a lot more to the Hollywood Tower Hotel than what they had seen and heard.


	6. The Suspicious Supernatural

"Wow, that was too close." Violet said to Klaus as they leaned against the desk.

"I'm just glad we're all safe and okay." he said.

Both of them felt they needed to take some time to relax and take in everything that had happened so far that day before exploring some more, so they went and sat down on one of the sofas to rest while Sunny crawled over to the mah jongg table to bite at the table leg. Klaus leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes to think about what had happened when his thoughts were interrupted by Violet saying "Klaus, did you feel something."

He turned to look at his older sister and said "No, why?"

"I swear I just felt a breeze in here." she said.

Klaus leaned against the sofa and said to her "You're imagining things, Violet."

"Whatever." Violet said sarcastically as she got up and walked over to the concierge desk. She was interested in looking at the old guestbook and seeing who had stayed at the hotel the night it was closed down. As she ran her finger down the list of names, she felt the page move underneath her hand. Freaked out, she pulled her hand away from the book and the page did indeed turn on its own. Violet's eyes grew huge and was about to tell Klaus to get over there when she felt a rush of air above her other hand, which was resting right next to the book. She jerked it off the desk, and just in time too because a fountain pen fell down and stabbed into the desk right where her hand had been. Really scared out, she yelled out "Klaus!"

Klaus, having heard the pen stab into the desk, jumped up from the sofa and ran over to the desk, where Violet looked like she had seen a ghost. "What happened this time?" he asked her.

"The book…it moved…on its own…and…th-the pen…almost…" she stammered, pointing to the book and fountain pen.

Klaus folded his arms and stared at Violet with disbelief as he said "You know Violet, all those years of inventing has left you with quite an imagination."

"What! Are you saying you don't believe me!" Violet exclaimed.

"I'm saying you're imagining things, so get over it." Klaus snapped back.

Violet was just about to tell Klaus he was stupid for thinking such a thing, when they heard Sunny let out a terrifying scream. They turned around and saw something that horrified them. The mah jongg table that Sunny had been chewing on was rocking violently back and forth, threatening to topple over and hit the littlest Baudelaire. Sunny sat there kicking and screaming in fear, too scared to move away. Klaus instinctively ran over to his sister and grabbed her just in time, as the table finally fell over and struck the floor where Sunny had been sitting.

"Sunny, calm down. You're gonna be okay." Klaus said to her as he stroked her back.

Violet ran her fingers through Sunny's hair and said "It's okay, we'll keep you safe."

Sunny shrieked through her tears "Neesa!" which meant "That table could have killed me!" Klaus bounced Sunny in his arms to try and get her to calm down, realizing that Violet had not been kidding earlier about the book and the fountain pen.

"Violet, I'm sorry for not believing you. Something is seriously wrong here." he said to her.

"Q is definitely right, something is haunting this place." Violet said, sounding worried. "But what?"

Their questions were quickly answered by Sunny suddenly shrieking "Yama!" which meant "Look at the owl!" and pointing at the owl statue in the center of the lobby. Violet and Klaus slowly turned around, and what they saw made their eyes bulge out and their jaws drop open. The eyes of the owl statue were glowing bright red and they heard an evil laughter accompanying it.

"Leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you!" Violet cried out at the unseen source of the laughter, clinging to Klaus' arm in terror.

"Why did you try to hurt Sunny? She's just a baby!" Klaus yelled out, holding her even closer to him.

The children backed quickly away from the owl towards the concierge desk. The pen that had been stabbed into the desk quickly lifted itself up and flew toward Violet's head, but she ducked just in time and it stabbed into one of the pillars instead. Now absolutely terrified, Violet pulled Klaus and Sunny away from the desk and towards the elevator.

"Please don't hurt us." she begged, nearing tears herself. Suddenly, she and her siblings felt an intense heat on their backs that made them realize whoever was doing this to them was serious about frightening them. They turned around and saw with horror that the elevator doors were open and a raging fire burned in the shaft.

The Baudelaires huddled tightly together, fearing they would be seriously injured or killed by now. Klaus, who was about to lose his temper by now, screamed out "What kind of joke is this! We're just children!"

Sunny was completely hysterical by now, her face was tomato red from screaming and crying. Violet just buried her face into Klaus' shoulder, praying it would all be over. "You've been bad children, very bad children." a man's voice called out and the Baudelaires looked up to see something they had never expected to see and something that proved Q was right: a ghostly figure of a gentleman in a suit that had apparently been haunting the Hollywood Tower Hotel for 60 years.


	7. The Gentle Ghosts

"What do you want!" Violet yelled out angrily at the ghostly man.

The man just grinned and slowly inched his way towards the terrified Baudelaires, snickering evilly as he did so. "Oh, you've been very bad children." he said with a smirk on his face.

He got about two feet away from them when a voice suddenly cried out "Gilbert!", which got everyone's attention immediately. The children were amazed to see a beautiful, blonde haired woman materialize right in front of them. She glared at Gilbert and snapped "Leave them alone, they didn't do anything!"

Gilbert looked at the woman then back at the Baudelaires, who looked like they were going to have a nervous breakdown any moment from being so terrified. Finally, he let out a disgusted sigh and grumbled "Yes, my dear Carolyn. Whatever you say." The fire finally went out and the elevator doors closed, greatly relieving the children.

Still clinging to each other, the Baudelaires slowly made their way over to the sofa and sat down. Sunny had stopped screaming and crying, so Klaus was rubbing her back to make her feel better while squeezing Violet's shoulder to get her to calm down as well, since she was breathing rapidly and shaking. Carolyn smiled at the children as she said "I apologize for Gilbert here, he's been always been so uptight like this."

"Oh, thank you. We're quite allright now." said Klaus.

Sunny looked up at Carolyn and squealed "Geeo." which meant "She's so nice and pretty." Klaus grinned and tickled Sunny a little bit under her chin, making her giggle.

"Is she okay?" Carolyn asked, pointing to Violet. Klaus and Sunny turned around and realized Violet had her face buried in her hands, crying and shaking.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Klaus asked in a concerned voice.

Violet wiped tears away from her eyes and said "That fire…it brought back horrible memories."

"Oh please, what kind of memories could that stir up?" Gilbert said.

At that the ghost of a bellhop materialized next to the elevator and said "Hey, trying being nice for once."

"Stay out of this, stooge. This doesn't concern you." Gilbert said to the bellhop. The bellhop stormed over to Gilbert and began arguing with him about how he was not going to take being treated like this anymore.

Carolyn immediately stepped between them and cried out "Stop it; you're making a bad impression on these children."

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend." a child's voice said as the ghost of a little girl took form. She had blonde curls and wore a cute pink dress covered with ribbons and had poofy sleeves.

"Sally and Carolyn are right. Besides, I'm sick of fighting with you anyway." the bellhop said to Gilbert.

In a huff, Gilbert said "Fine, I'll shut up." and sat down on a nearby chair, sulking. Sally, Carolyn and the bellhop looked at Gilbert for a while to be sure he was serious about shutting up, then turned their attention to the Baudelaires.

"So, what did that fire remind you of?" Sally asked them.

Violet, still a little emotional, took Klaus' hand for support and said "It's how our parents died."

Sally was shocked at what Violet said. She could never imagine losing her parents in such a horrendous way, even though she herself had not seen her parents in almost 60 years. "I'm so sorry to hear that." she said. She looked at Carolyn and the bellhop and asked "Dewey, Carolyn, is there anything we can do to make them feel better?"

"I don't know, maybe they'll feel better if they tell us the story of what happened." Dewey said. Sally and Carolyn nodded in agreement and even Gilbert came over, interested in what everyone was talking about.

Klaus and Violet perked up at what Dewey said. They, as well as Sunny, had been holding inside their feelings about their miserable lives ever since the fire and their first encounter with Count Olaf. Since Mr. Poe never believed them anyway when they tried to tell him something important, it was no use talking to him about anything. But even though Dewey, Carolyn, Sally, and Gilbert were ghosts, they wanted to hear their story and listen to what they had to say. And that meant so much to the Baudelaires; finally someone would hear them out. "Yeah, we'll tell our story." Klaus said.

"Please do tell, we're listening." Carolyn said, eager to hear what interesting tales they were going to talk about.


	8. The Terrible Tales

"I'll never forget the day we found out our parents were dead. It was one of the worst days of our lives." Violet said as she and Klaus began their story. As they described that day on Briny Beach when Mr. Poe told them the terrible news and their feelings as they saw the ashes of their once beautiful home, the four ghosts couldn't help but feel sorry for these three children.

"Oh my word, I am so, so sorry for you." Carolyn said.

"So all you have is each other now?" Gilbert asked them.

"Yeah, pretty much. We take care of each other and look out for each other." Klaus said.

"Well, surely you must have someone who cares about you." Dewey said.

"No, we don't. All our guardians have either been mean and abusive or are dead." Violet said.

Sunny piped in with "Blas." which probably meant "Especially Count Olaf. He's a meanie and I will always hate him."

"What's she saying?" Sally asked.

As soon as she asked that, Violet and Klaus had worried looks on their faces, since they too had a deep hatred for Olaf. Taking a deep breath to collect himself first, Klaus said "Oh, she's saying our first guardian, Count Olaf, is the worst."

"How bad can he be?" asked Carolyn. "He's evil, he's abusive, and he will resort to anything to get our fortune." Klaus said, emphasizing that Olaf had indeed resorted to anything to try and get the Baudelaire fortune.

"Well, what has he done to you to try and get it?" asked Gilbert. Now came the longest part of the Baudelaires' story: telling the ghosts about all their guardians and how Olaf had ruined their lives with each one in an attempt to get their fortune.

Violet and Klaus spent a fair amount of time telling Sally, Carolyn, Gilbert, and Dewey everything that had happened since they first met Olaf: how he had tried to marry Violet in the play and kill Sunny, their times with Uncle Monty and Aunt Josephine and how Olaf had murdered both of them, how they had been forced to work at the Lucky Smells Lumbermill, their time at Prufock Prepatory School and how Olaf abducted their new friends Isadora and Duncan Quagmire, their adventure with Esme and Jerome Squalor, their time in the V.F.D. village, and how they were on the run because they were accused of murdering Olaf, who happened to be very much alive and well. "And that's why we have to hide until our names are hopefully cleared." Violet said, finishing the story.

"Oh my, those are truly unfortunate events." Carolyn said, pacing back and forth across the floor. "Makes what happened to us seem not so bad." The other three nodded in agreement, the accident that happened 60 years ago was indeed a bad accident but compared to the woeful lives of the Baudelaires, it was nothing.

"And just how is that possible?" Klaus asked, really wanting to know what happened to them and if it was the reason the hotel had been condemned.

"Well, even though I haven't seen my parents in 60 years, I still have my nanny." said Sally. Since Gilbert, Carolyn, and Dewey obviously did not look like they could be a nanny for Sally, the Baudelaires looked at her with confusion. Sally laughed when she saw how confused they looked and said "Oh, none of them are my nanny. Miss Partridge is."

"That's right, children." a woman's voice called out as a plump, older woman stepped out from behind the concierge desk. Sally immediately ran over to Miss Partridge and wrapped her arms around her waist in a huge hug.

Miss Partridge stroked Sally's head and smiled at her. "I am all this child has now, until I get her back safe with her parents." she said. "And I agree with Miss Carolyn over here, what happened to us is nonsense compared to what you three have gone through."

"It's nice you think that, but what did happen to you?" Violet asked Miss Partridge.

"Oh lass, it was a horrible night that night." Miss Partridge responded, still holding Sally close to her. "It was Halloween night; a grand party was going on at the Tip Top Club that everyone was invited to." "

We were in the elevator, on our way there. All of a sudden, it jammed one floor short. Then there was a flash of lighting, everything went black, and here we are." Carolyn said, gesturing to all of the ghosts.

"And that's why you're all ghosts?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, sadly. All dressed up and no way to get there." Gilbert said.

The Baudelaires looked at each other with amazement and enlightment, everything they had discovered all came together now. The lighting burn, the jammed elevator, the Tip Top Club sign, and the abandoned suitcases. Everything now made sense according to the story they just heard. Lighting had indeed struck the hotel all those years ago, and when it struck the elevator it had caused these five to disappear into limbo between the real world and the underworld, causing a mass panic.

"If we could just get up to the top floor, everything would be right again. But we can't and we need help to do so." Dewey said sadly, wringing his hands.

It was his sad face, plus the look of despair on the others, that made Violet, Klaus, and Sunny realize they could try to help them get back upstairs. There were no rocket scientists, but if they could just at least get an idea of what they might be able to do, it would go a long way. Plus, they were perfect for this job. Violet could try and invent something, Klaus could read up on ideas, and Sunny could bite things apart for invention parts.

"Would you like it if we tried and helped?" asked Violet.

Dewey perked up and said "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes we do, my sisters and I are willing to try and help you." said Klaus, emphasizing how sincere they were.

The ghosts were so happy at Klaus' promise, the happiest they had been in 60 years. Finally, they had a shot at going home! "Oh thank you, thank you" Carolyn said.

Violet laughed happily and said "Hey no problem. Like I always say: There's always something."


	9. The Horrible Hiding

The group made their way over to the elevator in order to figure out a way to fix it. Violet looked up at the floor indicator and asked "Is that where the elevator is stuck?"

"Yep, one floor short of the Tip Top Club." Dewey said.

Violet then pulled her ribbon from her dress and tied her hair back as she tried to think up a way to open up the elevator doors. She really had to work her imagination with this one, as she had never tackled anything as big as fixing a 60 year old elevator before. She ran her fingers along the doors for inspiration as to what she could do. "If I could just find a way to open these doors, it would be really helpful." she said.

"Then do it." Dewey insisted.

Just then, two voices could be heard outside the main hotel door. One was one of the mystery men that had been at the hotel earlier that day, the other sounded like a young girl. "Oh God, not again." Klaus said under his breath.

"Quick, everyone hide." Sally said, panicking.

The ghosts vanished away, while Violet, Klaus, and Sunny dove under one of the big sofas in front of the fireplace. Trembling, the Baudelaires clung close to each other, praying they would be as lucky to not get caught as they had been before. Holding their breaths as the doors opened, they say the feet of the man and young girl who had been standing outside the door walk inside.

"Ok, we need to find something for Gilbert London and Carolyn Crosson, then Abigail will be ready." the girl said.

"This feels like grave robbing, Anna." the man said uneasily.

"But we need to do this, Uncle Buzzy." Anna said. "For Abigail and for the ghosts."

The Baudelaires could hear Anna and Buzzy moving around the suitcases, checking the names on each. They were so afraid of being caught; they didn't dare move a muscle. They didn't even move when Anna suddenly exclaimed "Yes, I found Carolyn's!"

She popped the locks open and lifted the lid to find lots of jewelry in there. Anna shifted around through the jewelry and came upon an old locket. "You think we could use this?" she asked Buzzy as she showed him the locket.

Buzzy took it from her and carefully examined it. He popped it open to reveal a picture of a beautiful woman who was obviously Carolyn. "Yeah, I think we could use this." he said, handing the locket back to Anna.

Excited, Anna began shifting around the suitcases again, hoping to find something that belonged to Gilbert. It didn't take her long, however, to realize that Buzzy wasn't looking at the suitcases with her. He was staring at something that was sticking out from underneath one of the sofas.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the black lace on the floor.

The children look at each other with fear, realizing he was talking about a part of Violet's dress that was visible. Violet quickly pulled her skirt completely underneath the sofa, but she soon realized what a grave mistake that was. Anna and Buzzy came over to the sofa and Anna shouted "Ok, who's there?"

"Come out and show yourselves." Buzzy demanded, sounding a little ticked off.

Sunny, having bailed her and her siblings out of similar situations in the past, decided to take matters into her own hands once again. She wriggled out of Klaus' arm and quickly crawled out from underneath the sofa. Violet and Klaus gave each other "What does she think she's doing!" looks, believing their baby sister had completely lost it. They listened carefully as Sunny squealed "Gree." which probably meant "Greetings, how are you?"

Anna and Buzzy looked at her in awe and wonder, not believing a baby was hiding in this abandoned hotel. Smiling, Anna went to pick Sunny up and said "Aww little baby, we'll help you."

Unfortunately, Sunny immediately started shrieking and crying as soon as Anna picked her up, since she had no idea who these people were and if they were sent by Count Olaf or not.

Violet and Klaus couldn't stand to hear Sunny so afraid and immediately came out from underneath the sofa, not caring anymore whether or not they got in trouble. Klaus immediately stood up as soon as he was out in the open and exclaimed "Put our sister down!", completely startling Anna and Buzzy.

"Woah, hey. Calm down, I'll give her to you." Anna said uneasily and handed Sunny over to Klaus, who immediately stopped crying as soon as Klaus had her in his arms.

"Now, care to tell me why you three have trespassed on private property?" Buzzy asked the children.

Violet and Klaus really did not want to tell him the reason why they had hidden in this hotel, especially if he was someone sent out to search for them. But they knew they were in trouble either way, so they nervously told him they were innocent children on the run and had to hide until their names could be cleared.

"I hope you understand trespassing on private property like this is a serious offense." Buzzy said.

"But we're orphans; we don't have a real home anyway." Violet exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter; you are still in trouble for trespassing here, including breaking and entering." Buzzy said, annoyed.

"Wait Uncle Buzzy, maybe we better hear them out before we do anything rash." Anna said, touching her uncle's shoulder.

Sighing, Buzzy sat down on the sofa across from the ones the Baudelaires were hiding under next to Anna. "Allright, talk to me. Tell me all about you and why you are here." he said.

After introducing themselves as Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire, the children told them everything that had happened in their sad lives, from the day they heard about the fire at Briny Beach to the reason why they were on the run. "

So you hid in here?" Anna asked when they were done.

"Yup, we've been here for about a day." Klaus said.

"I know this is a silly question, but are there really ghosts here like we've heard?" Buzzy asked them.

Violet's response confirmed the suspicions that he and Anna had had all along about the hotel: "Yes, there are ghosts here."


	10. The Hopeful Help

"Are you serious? You've seen them?" Buzzy asked the Baudelaires in disbelief.

"Oh yes, they've seen us." Dewey called out as he appeared from behind the concierge desk, followed by the other four ghosts.

Anna and Buzzy could not believe what they were looking at right now: the five ghosts that inhabited the Hollywood Tower Hotel for the past 60 years. Buzzy was staring off at them while Anna mouthed "Oh my god." to herself, not believing what she was looking at. Noticing the weird looks they were getting, Sally giggled and said "Don't worry, we're nice. We won't hurt you. Right, Violet?"

"Oh yeah, they're very nice ghosts." Violet said, trying to reassure Anna and Buzzy that the ghosts wouldn't harm them.

Slowly but nervously, Buzzy stood up from where he had been sitting and said to them "You're the ones who disappeared from the elevator?"

"Yes, old man. And here we are in spirit." Gilbert said, sound a little uptight.

"What, you know about what happened here too?" Klaus asked Buzzy, astounded that he and Anna also knew about the mysteries surrounding the hotel.

"Well, yeah. The story about the Hollywood Tower Hotel is one of the most popular stories here in this town." Anna said.

"And we know why the accident happened." Buzzy added.

"Um, we do too." Violet said.

"Oh, so you know that Miss Partridge cast an evil spell on Sally because she hated her, but everything backfired and the spell zapped everyone, causing them to disappear?" Anna rambled on.

That took the Baudelaires and the ghosts by complete surprise, because they all knew Miss Partridge was a loving nanny to Sally and wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Dooma!" shrieked Sunny, which probably meant "No no, that's not true. Miss Partridge is a nice lady, I really like her."

Sally squeezed Miss Partridge even harder as she said "Oh lass, I love this child like she was my own. I would never hurt her."

"Emmaline loves the girl, everyone knows that." Carolyn said, putting her hand on Miss Partridge's shoulder and smiling at her.

It didn't take Anna and Buzzy long to realize that the story they had heard about why the accident occurred was wrong. The closeness between Sally and Miss Partridge that they saw was what did it for them. "Oh my, well then if it wasn't Miss Partridge who caused the accident, who did?" Anna asked.

"Doesn't really matter, all that matters is we get to the party tomorrow night by 8:05." Gilbert said. Knowing that tomorrow was Halloween, everyone knew they better figure out something to get the ghosts upstairs and break the curse.

"I know we need to somehow fix the main elevator so they can get upstairs." Violet said, pointing towards the main elevator in the lobby.

"But how can we do that?" Klaus asked, knowing how great a challenge it would be to fix an elevator that hadn't had power to it for 60 years.

After a period of silence as everyone tried to think of a way, Buzzy finally piped up with "I know, Q can fix it!"

"Dasa?" asked Sunny, which probably meant "You mean the caretaker can fix this old thing?"

Buzzy just had a huge grin on his face as he continued speaking. "Yeah, Q's Dewey's grandson. He's a mechanic, and he's the caretaker. He's perfect for the job!" he said excitedly.

"You really think he can do this?" Anna asked her uncle, to which he responded. "Oh I know he can."

Violet immediately pulled her ribbon from her dress and tied her hair back, she had just thought of the plan everyone could pull off to get the elevator fixed in time. "Hey everyone, I think I know how we can pull this off." she said, gesturing to Anna, Buzzy, and the ghosts to gather near the sofa she and her siblings were sitting on. As soon as everyone came together, she began to lay out what everyone should do.

"Ok, here's what I think. Anna and Buzzy, you bring Q here at around 6:45 p.m. tomorrow with the tools and blueprints he needs. I will hang out with you three in the basement and assist you as needed." she said to them, and they nodded in agreement with her. Then she pointed to her brother and sister and said "Klaus and Sunny, you two stay up here in the lobby and watch the elevator with the ghosts. Also be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

Klaus grinned at her and said "Will do, Violet. Will do." With that, Anna and Buzzy left the hotel to get ready for tomorrow night while the ghosts and the Baudelaires began making their own preparations, hoping that Q would be able to fix the elevator and that everything would be allright.


	11. The Miserable Mechanic

_The next day_

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were nervous the next day, for it was Halloween and the 60th anniversary of the mysterious elevator accident. They had no idea what to expect that night, but they could only hope and pray along with the 5 ghosts that the elevator could be fixed in time for the party.

"You know, I haven't felt this nervous since I was almost forced to marry Olaf." Violet said.

"Violet dear, we've been waiting for this moment for 60 years. I think we know nervous better than you." Carolyn said while holding Gilbert's hand.

"Well, I'm just feeling anxious about whether or not Q can actually fix this old elevator. There's been almost no power here for 60 years." Klaus said.

"And I like I always say: There's always something." Violet said.

Just then, they heard Anna arrive at the front door with Q. They were surprised to see them there, since it was only around 1:30 p.m. and Q didn't have to be there until much later that evening. But they figured since he was there already, they might as well talk to him and Anna and figure out if they had anything important to tell them. The ghosts, meanwhile, vanished away as they didn't want to reveal themselves to Q until it was absolutely necessary.

Klaus handed Sunny over to Violet as he got up and opened up the front doors of the hotel. He saw Anna standing there talking to a heavyset man who was obviously Q. Q seemed a little bit frightened to go into the hotel and Anna was trying to talk him into going inside. Klaus interrupted their conversation with "Hey, you two are a little early."

"Oh hi, Klaus. Q here needs to inspect the elevator's power grid so he can tell the power company where the main power supply needs to go to, so I thought I'd bring him over early." Anna said, glancing over at Q. "If that's okay." she added.

"Oh sure, if it'll help to fix the elevator." Klaus said and opened the door further to let them inside. Anna bounded right in, then turned around to notice Q was still standing there, refusing to go inside. Anna folded her arms and gave Q a "You better come inside now." look. That got Q moving inside to the main lobby and as Klaus closed the doors behind everyone, Q realized that there was no turning back now.

"Are…you…sure I'm supposed to be here?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, you're the caretaker and the only one who can help fix the elevator." Anna said sternly.

"I don't know about this, Anna. You know how difficult this is gonna be." he told her. That's when he noticed Violet and Sunny sitting on the sofa.

"Are you the children that Anna and Buzzy told me about?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we're the Baudelaires." Violet said. She then introduced herself and her siblings to Q. That put him at a little ease because he knew he and Anna would not be alone in their work here tonight. But he was still nervous because of the ghosts that he had heard about. He didn't know if they were good or evil, or if they even wanted all of them to be in the hotel.

"Um, can I ask you kids something?" he asked.

"Sure Q, go ahead." Violet said, cradling Sunny in her arms.

"Did you actually see the ghosts that live here?" Q asked nervously.

"Oh yes, chap. They have seen us in spirit already." Gilbert called out as he materialized right next to Violet. Q immediately jumped and grabbed Anna's arm, completely taken aback at seeing an actual ghost for the first time in his life. His mouth hung open and his eyes grew wide as he stared at Gilbert.

"You're…Gilbert London." he said.

"Who were you expecting, Charlie Chaplin?" Gilbert sneered. At that, Carolyn materialized next to Gilbert and gave him a hard stare that told him he better behave.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he took Carolyn's hand to assure her he would behave, while Q was even more shocked at seeing another ghost.

"Oh my, there's more coming!" he exclaimed.

"I'm coming to see you, too." Dewey said as he materialized right next to Q. Q turned and looked at Dewey in awe, not believing he was staring at someone so close to him that he never got to meet.

"Grandpa Dewey, is that you?" he asked.

Everyone immediately turned around and stared at Q. Every one of them, except for Anna, had no idea he was Dewey's grandson or the reason why he was the caretaker of this old hotel. To the Baudelaires, this meant that the story behind the Hollywood Tower Hotel was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. They obviously had no idea that one minute they had found this hotel as a possible hiding spot and the next minute they were deeply involved in this mysterious past of the hotel. Still, they knew asking questions about it would point them in the right direction.

"Dewey's your grandpa? Is this like a family business or something?" Violet asked.

Q laughed and said "Well sort of. My great grandude built this hotel, but after the accident he closed it up and left strict instructions in his will that the place not be reopened until someone figures out what happened to Grandpa Dewey and the rest of the people who were on the elevator."

"And Q inherits this hotel once the mystery is solved." Anna added.

"Hamo." squealed Sunny, which meant something like "Wow, this would be a neat family business if you ask me."

"So Grandson, are you gonna help us get up to the party and break the curse?" Dewey asked with a sad look on his face.

Q looked at the ghosts, at the Baudelaires, then at Anna. He knew right then and there that he would have to overcome his fears of the hotel if he was gonna solve the mystery and inherit this place. He slowly nodded yes as he said "Yeah, I'll help. First I gotta go downstairs and inspect the elevator's power grid."

As Q and Anna made their way downstairs into the basement, everyone grinned. So far, everything was working the way they planned and they hoped that the elevator would be fixed in time for the party tonight.

"I hope Q can fix it." Klaus said.

"Oh I know he can." Dewey said, now with a happy look on his face.

**( A/N: For those of you wondering, yes this story does follow the plotline of the Disney movie "Tower of Terror". I would like to reiterate that Disney owns that movie, in addition to its plotline, characters, and locations. I do not, and I also do not own the Series of Unfortunate Events characters and locations mentioned in this story, Lemony Snicket and Harper Collins Publishing do. I got the idea for the Baudelaires being in the "Tower of Terror" story when I returned from a trip to Disney World back in June. Also, I do not know if I will continue to update this story or not. Since I start school next week, it will become very difficult to do any updating if I choose to continue this story. But thank you to everyone that has reviewed and provided constructive criticism so far, it is much appreciated.)**


	12. The Repulsive Repairs

_Later that evening_

"Ok, remind me again why your Uncle Buzzy isn't here?" Violet asked as she, Anna, and Dewey stood in the basement, watching Q attempt to connect new circuits to the elevator's circuit board.

"One of his old coworkers wanted him to come back and write a story about the hotel for _The Los Angeles Banner._" Anna said sarcastically.

"Geesh, does he not remember how important this is?" Violet said, also sounding as annoyed as Anna.

"Girls, no time for arguing. Violet, hand me some more tape please." Q told them with exasperation in his voice. Violet quickly tossed him a roll of black electrical tape that he would use to safely tape some of the wires down.

"Grandson, it's getting late." Dewey said. He was right, it was 7:45 p.m. and they were not done with the elevator repairs yet.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Q said impatiently.

"Go faster then!" Anna, Violet, and Dewey said at the same time. Q turned around and gave them a look, then shook his head as he went back to working on the circuits.

_Meanwhile, upstairs in the lobby_

Klaus and Sunny waited patiently for any signs that the elevator was repaired. But the floor indicator had not moved from its position on the 11th floor yet and it was getting really late. Both were worried that the elevator would not be repaired on time, but they knew all they could do was wait and see what would happen.

"Deega!" shrieked Sunny, which meant "I could've helped them by biting things, then I'm sure the elevator would have been repaired by now."

"Sunny, the reason you are not down there biting things is that it would be unsafe for you to bite anything electrical. Just be patient and keep waiting." Klaus said as he held her on his lap.

Sunny sulked at that, at least Klaus had been allowed to help a little by giving Violet, Anna, and Q some advice based on what he had read on electricity. She couldn't believe this was one of the few times where she wasn't allowed to help her siblings, such an occasion was very rare in their troubling lives. They almost always helped each other out whenever they needed it, and she was upset this time she wasn't allowed to.

Klaus noticed the upset look on her face and stood up, still holding her in his arms. "Come on, Sunny. I'll let you have a nibble at that old statue over there." he said, pointing to an old marble bust sitting on a stand near the library.

Sunny forced a slight grin as Klaus brought her over to the statue and sat her down on the table it was resting on. She slowly started to nibble on the neck of the bust while Klaus watched her, hoping she was satisfied with the fact she got to bite at something tonight.

Sunny thoughtfully continued to nibble on the bust. She was wondering what her sister was up to downstairs, hoping that Violet and the other people down there could fix the elevator in time. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Klaus grabbing her from the table and crouching down in a corner with her.

"Baso!" Sunny shrieked, which meant "What are you doing? What's going on here?"

"Sunny, be quiet! Look at that over there!" Klaus said, pointing towards the main lobby doors.

Sunny glanced over in the direction Klaus was pointing towards, and was as shocked as he was. A figure wearing a black hooded cape was slowly making its way through the lobby and towards the stairs that lead to the basement. As the figure moved the hood away from its face a little, Klaus and Sunny could see it was an elderly woman with white hair. They also noticed that she held a small basket and an old, thick book in her arms.

"Ka?" asked Sunny, which probably meant "Shouldn't we warn Violet and the others downstairs about this woman?"

"Definitely, but we better be careful so that woman doesn't see us." Klaus whispered so the woman wouldn't hear him.

As soon as the woman disappeared into the stairwell, Klaus picked up Sunny and slowly made his way to the top of the stairwell. Both of them waited until they heard her walking along the bottom of the stairs and quickly, but carefully, walked downstairs. They entered a metal door that led into the basement and saw the old woman walking down a long hallway. As they quietly followed her, they passed by the area where Violet, Anna, Q, and Dewey were working on the elevator. Violet was handing Q a pair of pliers when she looked over and saw Klaus and Sunny standing in the hallway.

"What are you two doing here!" she whispered as she walked over to them.

"We were in the lobby watching the elevator and we saw this elderly woman come in. She's downstairs right now as we speak." Klaus said.

Anna overheard them and came over with a panicked look on her face. "Oh my god, Abigail." she exclaimed.

"What, who is Abigail?" Klaus asked.

"Just come with me, this is serious." Anna said and promptly lead the Baudelaires down the hall.

It wasn't long before they rounded the corner into a much larger hallway. At the end of the hallway was a big table filled with burning candles. Standing behind it was the old woman Abigail, chanting an evil spell from the big book that was open in front of her.

**(A/N: Yes, I decided to continue updating this story. Thought I would add another chapter before school started, after then it will be hard to update because of class commitments. But I promise, I will try to finish this story.)**


	13. The Nasty Night

**(A/N: The spell Abigail reads is quoted directly from the movie "Tower of Terror", which I sadly do not own in addition to not owning the Series of Unfortunate Events.)**

Abigail's back was turned towards the children, so thankfully she didn't see them approach her. But Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and Anna were still careful as they made their way towards Abigail, as they didn't want to catch her attention. And the words of the spell she was reading truly sent shivers down their spines.

"It's the midnight hour of ancient power. Dark light of the underworld, be my guide." Abigail said as she looked upwards with an evil look in her eyes, still not realizing the children were in the hallway staring at what she was doing.

"What was then will now be again. I summon the black forces to turn back the clock and complete our revenge!" Abigail cried out and with that, the flames on the candles grew bigger and there was a loud clap of thunder. The children huddled closer to each other, scared at what Abigail might do next. But the next sounds they heard were surprising.

They heard a loud creaking sound of the elevator gears turning; indicating Q had fixed the elevator. As it slowly made its way down the elevator shaft, the children also heard the sound of a clock rewinding itself. Violet looked up at the old clock in the hallway and saw it rewinding itself from 8 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. She was getting very scared now, she knew as well as the other three that whatever Abigail intended to do was not good. And the last lines of the spell she was reading proved that.

"Strike them down, one and all, and cast their souls into the underworld of eternal misery!" Abigail cried out with intense anger in her voice. Now the children could no longer hold in their silence, they knew they had to confront Abigail with what she had done. And Anna was the first of the group to speak up.

"Stop, Abigail! Why did you cast the spell?" she yelled and Abigail whirled around to see Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and Anna staring at her horrified.

"You children shouldn't be down here, go away! This doesn't concern any of you!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Don't do it, Abigail. Don't hurt Sally and the others." Anna pleaded.

"What, why would you want to hurt Sally?" Klaus asked.

"I'll tell you why: Abigail is Sally's big sister and intensely jealous of her." Anna said.

"What! You're Sally's sister?" Violet asked

"That's not important now, what's important is that the spell is cast and the elevator will finally crash and my revenge will be complete!" Abigail cried out.

"Feesma!" shrieked Sunny, which meant "Oh no you won't, because we won't let you!"

The children turned around and ran back upstairs to warn the ghosts that they shouldn't get in the elevator, leaving Abigail standing there with an evil grin on her face.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the lobby, the 5 ghosts were standing in front of the elevator watching it come down from its position on the 11th floor. They were thrilled that they would finally get to the party and they could go home.

"So, who's the idiot now?" Dewey asked Gilbert with a smug look on his face.

"Enough of that, I'm just so happy we are going to the party." Carolyn said.

The elevator finally came down to the first floor and the shaft doors opened up. Dewey made his way into the elevator car and proudly said "Going up?"

The other four ghosts made their way into the elevator with huge smiles on their faces, happy to be going to the party. But just as Dewey pressed the close button, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and Anna came running up from the basement.

"Stop! Don't get in the elevator!" Anna yelled out.

"What? What's happening, Anna?" Sally asked, stepping outside into the lobby to see what was going on.

"Come on, you have to get out of there!" Klaus said, trying to hold the door open with one hand while holding Sunny in the other.

Anna was trying to hold the other elevator door open, but she simply wasn't strong enough to do so. Her arm slipped off the door and she stumbled inside the elevator. Klaus grabbed her arm to try and pull her out, but Anna fell down on the elevator floor and pulled Klaus and Sunny inside with her as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"Klaus! Sunny!" Violet screamed out.

"Anna! No!" Buzzy's voice screamed out and Violet and Sally turned around to see Buzzy and a female companion burst into the lobby and run over to the elevator.

"Buzzy, tell me what is going on." the woman said.

"History's gonna repeat itself, Jill. And Anna's a part of it." Buzzy said, looking up at the floor indicator as it slowly moved upwards.

"My brother and sister, too." Violet said, sounding choked up.


	14. The Selfish Sister

**(A/N: This is the part of the story where it starts to sound really similar to the movie "Tower of Terror" which is owned by Disney and not me. I also do not own the Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket and Harpercollins Publishing do. With that said, enjoy this chapter.)**

Everyone stared at the floor indicator of the elevator, watching it go upward and knowing that many innocent people were on that elevator, including Klaus, Sunny, and Anna. Buzzy was gasping in shock that Anna was on there and Violet was trying to hold back tears even though she was terribly upset her brother and sister were trapped on the elevator too.

"Buzzy, what's going on here?" Jill asked him, since even though she too knew Abigail was Sally's big sister she had no idea Abigail was the cause of everything.

"I finally fixed it!" Q cried out as he ran up the stairs and rounded the corner into the lobby, but stopped short when he saw Sally standing there.

"Um, why aren't you on board with the others?" he asked nervously.

"No time for those questions, we need to get downstairs now!" Violet said and she bolted for the basement stairs.

The others followed her downstairs as she led them towards the room where she and the other children had found Abigail earlier. And sure enough Abigail was still in the room, grinning evilly at the spell book she had been reading from earlier.

"Abigail, stop this!" Buzzy called out and Abigail whirled around to see Buzzy, Jill, Q, and Violet standing right behind her.

"But why should I? I've waited 60 years to do this!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Why would you ever want to hurt your little sister?" Violet asked.

"Ok, care to explain to me everything right now?" Jill asked in confusion yet again.

"Oh, nobody understands. No one has ever understood why." Abigail said, sounding choked up. The group stared at her as she explained everything.

"Everyone loved Sally, she was their little princess. And I admit, I loved her too. But all the attention was focused on Sally, nobody cared that I was her sister. And the fact that they didn't even know it was my birthday that night really hurt, they just cared about Sally." Abigail told everyone.

"So that's why you got rid of her?" Q asked.

"No! I didn't get rid of her; she's been around me for 60 years, haunting my dreams and my mind. But I'm just made sure she won't do that anymore!" Abigail cried out.

"Buzzy?" Sally called out and the group turned around to see Sally slowly making her way up to the table where Abigail was. Abigail's jaw just dropped open and she began wringing her hands in nervousness as she stood face to face with the ghost of her little sister.

"Who is that woman?" Sally asked as she walked closer to the table.

"Ok, this is creepy." Q said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Do you know Abby?" Sally asked, not realizing this was Abby she was talking too.

Violet knew she had to say something to Sally and see how she would feel about talking to Abigail again after all these years. Being the oldest in her sibling group, she felt that she would be the best to bridge the gap between the sisters and get to the bottom of this.

Violet knelt down to Sally's eye level and asked her "Sally, what would you say to your sister if you could speak to her again?"

"I'd tell her I was sorry." Sally said.

"For what?" Violet asked.

"Sorry for missing her birthday party." Sally said, which made Abigail gasp in shock.

"So it was a birthday party for Abigail?" Violet asked, giving Abigail a look in the process.

"Yes, it was a surprise. I loved Abby very much; she and I were so close. She didn't even care that I was a movie star." Sally said with a huge smile on her face.

Abigail, meanwhile, wrung her hands even more and was sweating even more with nervousness. She felt incredibly guilty now for doing what she did, she had no idea that people did know and care that she was Sally's big sister.

"Did you get her a nice present?" Violet asked Sally while continuing to glance at Abigail.

"Oh yes, this pretty bracelet." Sally said and she lifted up her wrist to reveal a gold bracelet around her wrist with two heart charms around it. Engraved on the hearts were the names "Sally" and "Abby".

"This symbolizes that Abby and I were supposed to always be together, but I never got to give it to her. I hope I can eventually do that someday." Sally asked, sounding sad.

Violet stood up and glared at Abigail. She took a deep breath and said "Well, now you know how Sally feels about her sister Abby. She loved her and truly cared about her. That was Abby's special night 60 years, put on by the one person who would do anything for her. Kind of reminds me of the special relationship I have with my brother and sister."

Abigail took a deep breath and came around the table to where Sally stood. She knelt down to her eye level and said quietly "Sally dear, it's me Abby. I'm all grown up now, but it's me."

Sally's eyes grew wide as she looked at her big sister, all grown up after 60 years. "Abby, is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes, love. I'm so so sorry for what I did, I feel absolutely terrible now." Abigail said with emotion in her voice.

"Abigail, you have to help us save Anna's life." Buzzy told her.

"Not only her life, we have to save Klaus and Sunny's lives. I don't want to lose them; they're the only family I have left now." Violet said with tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do, though. The spell book says this spell can be countered by its contrary, but I don't know what that is." Abigail told the group.

Q suddenly had a glimmer of inspiration on his face. "Wait a minute, I think I know a way we can get to them." he said.

"How?" Jill asked.

"The service elevator, it's in the same shaft as the main elevator. I think we can take it to the 11th floor and rescue Anna, Klaus, and Sunny." he said and ran towards the service elevator doors in the basement.

Everyone else glanced at each other then ran after Q towards the service elevator, knowing that they could not waste any precious time getting to the main elevator and rescuing Anna, Klaus, and Sunny from the perilous fate that awaited them up on the 11th floor.


	15. The Evil Elevator

Tensions were high in the main elevator stuck on the 11th floor. Carolyn was squeezing Gilbert's hand so hard he thought she would break it. Dewey was trying to figure out which elevator button would get them out of the elevator safely. Miss Partridge was playing around with her umbrella, worried sick about Sally. Anna was standing in one corner playing with the sleeve of her shirt. Klaus was sitting curled up in another corner with his arms wrapped around Sunny, who was sobbing with fear, trying to comfort her.

"If we're not out of here in five minutes, we're all doomed." Dewey said.

"It'll be October 31st, 1939 all over again." Anna said.

"Shhh, don't say that in front of Sunny. You'll scare her more than she already is." Klaus said firmly while rubbing Sunny's back.

"Jomo?" Sunny squealed quietly, which meant "Is Violet going to come get us?"

"Sunny, you know Violet loves us and would do anything for us. I guarantee she'll think of a way to rescue us from this elevator." Klaus said to his baby sister.

Sunny calmed down a little at Klaus' comment as she buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Klaus hugged her even tighter; they were both praying that they would be rescued from the elevator along with Anna and the ghosts. They didn't have to wait long for help to come along, though. They soon heard the creaking noises of the service elevator coming up the shaft and stopping right next to the main elevator.

"What, who's there?" Miss Partridge asked.

Everyone's attention turned to the noises in the elevator shaft. They could hear somebody sliding a door open and heard Buzzy yell out "Anna, can you hear me?"

Anna looked surprised to hear her uncle, but she yelled out through the elevator wall "Yes, Uncle Buzzy! We can all hear you. We're trapped in here and want to get out."

"Anna, there's a safety hatch in your elevator. Open it up now." Buzzy yelled out.

Anna quickly looked around the elevator and noticed a safety hatch that faced the shaft. She knelt down to open it and easily slide it open to reveal the monstrous elevator shaft. The cables shook uneasily as she leaned out for Buzzy to help her.

Buzzy, meanwhile, leaned out the safety hatch in the service elevator and extended his hand towards Anna to help her get out of the main elevator.

"Anna, give me your hand. I'll help you over here." Buzzy told her.

"I can't, Uncle Buzzy. I'm gonna fall if I do." Anna said with obvious fear in her voice.

Violet, who was kneeling right behind Buzzy, called out to Anna "Anna, you have to. It's the only way you can get out of there safely."

Klaus and Sunny perked up after hearing their older sister's voice. They were thrilled that she had indeed come up with the others to rescue them. Klaus knelt down behind Anna, who was struggling to hold onto the elevator and extend her arm toward Buzzy at the same time, and yelled "Violet, Sunny and I are in here too. We really wanna get outta here."

"I'll get you out of there, I promise. I'll help you two as soon as Anna gets in here." Violet called out to her siblings.

While all of this chaos was going on, Sally and Abigail were standing in a corner of the main elevator, not sure what to say to each other. Sally was so shocked that Abigail was behind the accident and all because of her jealously. Abigail was desperately trying to figure out how she could get Sally to forgive her for what she did, although she knew that may not be possible.

In the meantime, Buzzy had grabbed hold of Anna's arm and had a very firm grip on it as he didn't want to risk her falling down the elevator shaft. "Ok Anna, when I say go, jump over here." he said to her.

"You're not gonna let me fall?" Anna asked, sounding extremely scared.

"Trust me, Anna. I won't let you fall." Buzzy told her. "Now go!"

Taking a deep breath, Anna made the daring leap from the main elevator to the service elevator. Buzzy immediately grabbed hold of her with his other arm and pulled her inside the service elevator. Anna collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch her breath while Buzzy pulled her away from the safety hatch.

"Ok, I'm gonna go rescue Klaus and Sunny." Violet said and made her way towards the safety hatch.

"Um, problem with that." Q said while staring at his watch.

"What now, Q?" Violet asked at the same time Abigail asked Sally "Sally, can you ever forgive me?"

"It's showtime." Q said and held up his hand.

As soon as Q said that, the lighting storm that had been going on outside at the same time shot a bolt of lighting from the clouds that struck both elevators. The cables that held them up slipped from the top of the shaft and the elevators began a long plummet towards the bottom, with everyone in both elevators grabbing onto the walls for dear life.

"Klaus! Sunny!" Violet screamed as she burst out crying while clinging to the wall, incredibly upset that she was unable to reach them in the main elevator.

Klaus, meanwhile, held onto the wall with one hand while holding Sunny tightly against his chest with the other. Sunny was pounding her tiny fists against Klaus' shoulder and screaming bloody murder They felt like their stomachs were floating into their throats as the elevator fell and they truly felt they would never see Violet again. Gilbert and Carolyn embraced each other in what they thought would be their final hug while Miss Partridge huddled in the corner of the elevator and held her hat on with one hand so it wouldn't fly up off her head in the gigantic freefall. Dewey just leaned back against the wall and grabbed onto the brake handle for some sort of support.

Back in the service elevator, Anna and Buzzy were grabbing onto the wall as well while screaming just as loudly as Violet was. It was as this time that Sally looked up at Abigail, who was hunched over to try and ignore the panic of everyone over the elevator falling, and asked in a tiny voice "Abby?"

"Yes, dear?" Abigail said as she quietly turned around and leaned against the wall due to the force of the falling elevator.

"I forgive you." Sally said and placed the gold heart bracelet into Abigail's hand.

As soon as Abigail took the bracelet, a bright white light shone about the elevator. It surrounded everyone and for a while, no one could see what was going on. And for a brief moment, everyone's vision went dark.


	16. The Surprising Survival

Violet was kneeling on the floor, breathing rapidly. Her vision was still a little blurry from what just happened, so she had absolutely no idea where she was or if she was even still alive or not. Then she heard the creaking of elevator doors opening. She looked up and saw Jill, Q, Anna, and Buzzy pressed against the walls of the service elevator.

"Are we dead?" she asked.

"Don't think so, I can still feel my legs." Q said.

"What just happened there?" Jill asked as she carefully walked out of the elevator.

"Apparently, that was a good spell 'cause none of us are dead." Anna said, still clinging onto Buzzy as the rest of the group made their way out of the elevator and into the basement.

Everyone realized they should go upstairs and check on the main elevator and find out of the others were okay. Still shaky from the freefall, they slowly made their way up the basement stairs and into the main lobby. All eyes fell on the floor indicator above the elevator doors. Surprisingly, it was now on the 1st floor instead of the 11th floor or even the basement floor.

"What a minute, this must mean…" Buzzy started to say as he pushed the button to open up the elevator.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal Carolyn, Gilbert, Dewey, Sally, Miss Partridge, Klaus, and Sunny standing there with huge smiles on their faces. Violet's mouth dropped open as she saw her brother and sister standing there, alive and well.

"Klaus! Sunny! Oh my god!" she screamed as they rushed out of the elevator towards her.

The three Baudelaires embraced each other in the biggest, tightest hug they had ever given each other in their whole lives and cried tears of happiness. They had nearly lost their lives and were fearful of never seeing each other again, but the terror was over and there was a glimmer of hope and happiness in their otherwise sad, depressing lives.

"I'm so happy you two are okay. I love both of you so much, I would have been devastated if you didn't survive this." Violet told Klaus and Sunny as she continued to embrace them.

"Kees!" shrieked Sunny, which meant something along the lines of "I was so scared Violet, but now I'm happy we're alive and together."

"I agree with both of you, I love you two and I am thankful we survived this whole ordeal." Klaus said, sounding choked up.

The Baudelaires turned around to look at the rest of the group, still in a small, protective hug and smiling brightly. While everyone was happy that they made it out of the elevators alive, they wondered what had prevented the accident from happening in the first place.

"How did we survive this thing, anyway?" Jill asked.

Everyone thought about what Jill said, they honestly had no idea what had just happened when that bright light shone around them and briefly darkened their vision. It was Buzzy's face that lit up with the realization of what must have happened to prevent such a horrific accident from occurring and breaking the 60 year old spell.

"Hey, I think I know what happened. Remember that every spell has a contrary?" he asked everyone.

"Yes, what are you getting at?" Violet asked.

"I remember in the elevator, Sally told Abigail she forgave her and gave her the bracelet right before that bright light. That means that Sally's love for her sister was the contrary, and therefore broke the spell." Buzzy said.

"Well, that is obviously a contrary to a spell about jealously. Why didn't we realize that in the first place?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea, but it's a good thing it was realized in the nick of time or else we'd all be pancakes at the bottom of that elevator shaft." Anna said, smiling.

"Don't we all have to get to the party now?" Miss Partridge asked the group.

"Yes yes, we should get up there. Dewey, if you would do the honors." Carolyn said to the bellhop, who then proceeded to take his place in front of the elevator buttons.

"Going up to the Tip Top Club." Dewey said with a huge grin on his face. The other four ghosts filed into the elevator behind him, excited to finally reach the party at long last.

"Hey old chap, why not bring the rest of your little gang up to the party?" Gilbert asked Buzzy.

"Yes, we would be honored if you would come with us." Sally said.

"Thanks, but I think we are all gonna take the stairs." Buzzy said, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement. They weren't exactly up to getting on a elevator now after surviving that harrowing freefall from the 11th floor.

Dewey grinned anyways as he pushed the button for the 12th floor and the elevator doors closed. Anna and Buzzy proceeded to lead the way to the stairs and up to the 12th floor where the Tip Top Club resided. As everyone climbed the stairs, they couldn't wait to see what type of party was going on up there and the reactions of the guests after they saw Carolyn, Gilbert, Sally, Miss Partridge, and Dewey for the first time in 60 years.


	17. The Perfect Party

The five ghosts held their breathes as the elevator made its way up to the Tip Top Club. Hoping and praying that there would not be yet another accident, they closely watched the buttons light up as the elevator ascended up to the top. It went from 8 to 9 to 10 and then to 11, which caused them all to fidget around even more nervously. It seemed like an eternity, but the button for the 12th floor lit up and the elevator stopped at its destination.

Carolyn, Gilbert, Dewey, Sally, and Miss Partridge all laughed and cried with joy, completely thrilled that they had finally made it to the party and everything would be set right after 60 years. Dewey made his way over to the elevator doors to do something he had always wanted to do since the accident.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived." he said proudly and opened the doors to reveal the party going on at the Tip Top Club.

It was indeed quite a party going on. A band was playing swing music and lots of couples were dancing along to the upbeat song. Those who were not dancing were either sitting at tables or standing chatting over drinks. The five ghosts could see Anna, Buzzy, Jill, Q, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny standing off to the side enjoying the show.

As soon as the band finished playing their song, the leader said to the five ghosts "Well, here you are at last."

Everyone turned around to see the five standing outside the elevator. They were indeed incredibly surprised to see them after 60 long years, but happy that they finally made it to the party.

"Miss Poulet, if you would take the stage." the band leader said to Carolyn, calling her by her stage name.

Carolyn eagerly made her way up to the stage where the band was to finally sing the song she was supposed to sing so long ago.

"And now ladies and gentleman, finally making her singing debut, the wonderfully talented Claire Poulet." the band leader announced to the party guests who promptly gave Carolyn a loud round of applause.

Carolyn took a deep breath as the band started to play a soft swing song, and began to sing. Her beautiful voice carried throughout the room, and made everyone smile at such a talented singer.

Meanwhile, Miss Partridge, Sally, and Dewey were standing over by Anna, Buzzy, Jill, Q, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny watching Carolyn sing. They were all enjoying the show very much. The Baudelaires especially enjoyed the music since it reminded them of the type of music their parents would play at the many social gatherings in the mansion.

It was then Miss Partridge leaned over to Sally and pointed to two people Sally knew very well. Sally looked in the direction Miss Partridge was pointing in, and her hands flew up to her mouth in happiness and excitement. The two people she was looking at happened to be her mother and father and they were so excited to see their little Sally again. Sally ran up to her parents and all three embraced each other in a huge hug with lots of kisses. They turned around and waved goodbye to the group as all three of them disappeared in a small sparkle of light.

"Well, my work here is done." Miss Partridge said and she too vanished in a sparkle of light.

"That's so sweet, she's finally back with her mom and dad." Klaus said to Violet and Sunny.

"Yeah, I feel like we really helped her and the others." Violet told her brother.

"Dewey, is that you?" an elderly voice called out and the group turned around to see an old man who looked like Dewey standing with his arms open.

"Is that your great grandude?" Buzzy whispered to Q.

"Sure is, chief." Q said with a grin.

Dewey walked up to his father and gave him a vigorous handshake. His father was so proud of him for doing his job and getting everyone up to the party. The two men knew that their jobs here were finally done, so they also waved goodbye to the group as they vanished in a sparkle of light.

It was at this time Carolyn finished singing and received a huge round of applause from the party guests. Even Sunny lent her own applause by clapping her tiny hands together, to the amusement of her siblings.

Gilbert, who had been hanging out by the elevator the whole time, decided it was now or never. He made his way up to the stage to where Carolyn was standing and took the microphone from her.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please? I have a special announcement to make." he said to all of the guests.

"Nama?" asked Sunny, which probably meant "Is he doing what I think he's gonna do?"

"Probably Sunny, but listen." Violet told her.

"I love this woman dearly; she is the love of my life. As such, I want to spend the rest of my life with my love." Gilbert said and produced a small black box from his coat pocket. He opened it to reveal a small, diamond engagement ring, which made Carolyn gasp.

"Sweetheart, I've waited 60 years to do this. But I'll wait until the end of time if I have to. Will you marry me?" he asked Carolyn.

Carolyn took a deep breath as she started to shed tears of joy. Finally, she quickly nodded yes and gave Gilbert a huge hug as the whole room broke into a loud round of applause.

"I think she'll be very happy with him." Anna said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jill replied.

Now that Carolyn and Gilbert had accomplished what they wanted to do, they hugged each other tightly as they vanished into a huge flash of light. Once the light cleared, the group could see that the Tip Top Club was now completely empty of anyone but them and it was extremely dusty. Old party streamers littered the room and there were tables and chairs toppled over.

"Wow that was some party." Violet said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Anna said.

"Bemmo?" asked Sunny, which meant "Hey, whatever happened to Abby?"

Her question was soon answered by a little girl's voice calling out "Am I late for the party?"

Everyone glanced up to see a young brown haired girl standing in front of the spiral staircases. She wore a gorgeous yellow dress and had a beautiful big bow in her hair. This was obviously young Abigail.

"Abby, do you like your present?" Sally asked and everyone saw her emerge from behind one of the tall wooden pillars.

"I love it, Sally. It's the perfect gift." Abby said to her little sister. "Oh, and thank you so much to all of you for helping me." she said to the group.

"No problem, Abigail. I hope you have a happy birthday." Klaus said.

The two sisters took hands and waved goodbye as they disappeared in another sparkle of light , leaving the people who helped them all alone in the empty club.

"Well, what do we do now?" Anna asked.

"Hey Q, you know what this means?" Buzzy asked him.

Q's eyes brightened up as he said "I get me a hotel!"

"Sure do, chief." Buzzy said.


	18. The Exciting Ending

"Are you sure you three don't want to stay for the grand opening?" Buzzy asked the Baudelaires as they stood outside the hotel gates with their suitcases, ready to move on.

"Oh, we can't. We really need to get our names cleared in addition to figuring out this whole V.F.D. mystery. So we need to go." Violet told him and the rest of the group.

"Are you sure you three will be okay?" Anna asked them.

"Hey, we've been pretty much fending for ourselves since our parents died. I know we'll be able to handle anything that comes our way?" Klaus said.

"Well, all I can say is it was nice meeting you guys. You're wonderful children, no matter what anyone else thinks. Always keep that in mind." Buzzy told them.

"But what if the authorities find out we were with you guys? What will you tell them?" Violet asked, sounding worried.

"The truth, of course. We'll tell them you are nice children and just don't fit the profiles of murderers." Q told them.

Sunny grinned as she squealed "Vao!", which meant something along the lines of "Thank you so much for everything, my siblings and I will never forget any of you."

The Baudelaires turned around and began the long walk away from the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Anna, Buzzy, Jill, and Q waved goodbye to them as they journeyed off into the unknown, what adventures would await these three orphans. And the Baudelaires knew that their time in the Hollywood Tower Hotel would indeed be time that they would remember for a very, very long time indeed.

**THE END**

**(A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story, your comments have always been much appreciated. I am so glad most of you enjoyed this story. I had a blast working on it and I will surely miss doing it. I would like to another Series of Unfortunate Events crossover, but I don't have any ideas yet. Feel free to offer me any ideas and I will consider them. :c) )**


End file.
